Big Sister's Approval
by iShipQuick
Summary: Quinn & Puck have dated 3 years now, but hasn't met his older sister Rachel yet. Puck wants to take the next step, but wants big sister's approval. Will they get it? Lots of Quick & Finchel romance! Some Pinn friendship and Faberry frenemy moments included as well! THIS IS AU! Rated T for language in later chapters :)
1. Nervous

**I've been wanting to do a Quick/Finchel story, so here it is. I hope you all enjoy it! Please review! Reviews = LOVE! Quinn & Puck met at Ohio State. He was the football star majoring in auto mechanics. She was a cheerleader majoring in business, hoping to start her own catering company. Puck also has an older sister: Rachel. She has been in NYC pursuing her Broadway dreams with her fiancée Finn. Rachel & Quinn haven't met yet. Puck is ready to take their relationship to the next level, but he first has to get big sister's approval. This story is totally AU! And I know absolutely NOTHING about Jewish holidays, so when I do mention them, I'll do my research, but don't hold it against me if you're Jewish yourself and I mess something up. :) This is mostly gonna be Quick, but there will be lots of Finchel romance, Pinn friendship, and Faberry frenemy moments. Hope you all like it!**

Noah "Puck" Puckerman was excited to go back home for Thanksgiving. He was going to be taking his girlfriend Quinn Fabray with him for the holiday, but that wasn't why he was excited. His sister was coming in from NYC and this would be the first time they meet. Quinn has already met his mom, but not his sister.

Rachel Puckerman, almost Hudson now, was always busy with something. She had attended the most prestigious performing arts schools in the country: NYADA. Once she finished, she was either busy with performances of the show Wicked, which she was grateful to get the lead in, or busy with her fiancée Finn. She would usually end up spending holidays with him and his family, who lived in upstate New York.

This was the first time she was coming home for something in 3 years. 3 years also happens to be how long Puck and Quinn have been dating. His mom has met Quinn on numerous occasions now and his mom and Quinn adore each other.

Quinn was everything his mom had ever wanted for him. Quinn was beautiful, smart, athletic, knew what she wanted in her life, is a virgin, and most importantly, she's Jewish. Puck's mom is a very religious woman herself and sticks to her faith. Throughout high school Puck brought home many girls, but not a single one of them was Jewish. She finally just straight out asked him one day when he would bring home a nice Jewish girl. He finally did his freshman year at Ohio State over Thanksgiving break. The women instantly hit it off.

Now, Puck was ready to take that next step. He wants to propose to Quinn, but doesn't want to yet because he doesn't have the blessing of his big sister yet. So when Rachel had called saying her and Finn were coming to home for Thanksgiving, Puck was very excited.

He's certain that his sister and girlfriend will hit it off just like she did with his mom. Everyone Quinn meets falls for her. It's so hard not to with her smile and sweet and loving personality.

Puck knows he wants to marry Quinn. He has the permission of her dad. He just now needs his sister's seal of approval and the perfect ring.

Quinn's even excited about meeting Rachel. Puck has told her so much already. She feels as if she's known Rachel her whole life from what Puck told her. She wants Thanksgiving to go great. She knows how much Rachel's approval of her would mean to Puck. She can tell he practically adores his older sister and wants them to get along.

As Thanksgiving draws closer, Quinn becomes more nervous. What if Rachel hates her? Would Puck dump her if Rachel didn't approve? She doubts it though, considering how in love they are with each other.

They met 3 years ago. It was the first game of the football season for Ohio State. Puck was starting in his first ever college game as Wide Receiver. Quinn was on the sidelines with the other cheerleaders pepping the crowd up. In the 1st Quarter, the quarterback threw a pass to Puck. He caught the pass, but a player from Notre Dame ended up tackling him, knocking him towards the sideline. In the process, Puck ended up somehow tripping over his own cleats and rolled straight into Quinn. Puck quickly removed his helmet to make sure the cheerleader he rolled into was ok. He tossed the ball back to the referee and turned his attention back to the fallen cheerleader. She wasn't hurt, so he introduced himself as Noah. She said her name was Quinn. That's when he noticed her eyes. Her eyes were a deep hazel-y green color. He was mesmerized by those eyes. After the game he caught up with her and they swapped numbers. He said it was so he could make sure she was ok and that she could text him if she felt any pain later and he'd take her to a doctor since he was responsible. She convinced him that she was ok and he took her out on their first date the next day.

The two instantly fell for each other. He loved her sweet, caring personality and how easy-going she was. She loved that he wasn't afraid to say how he was feeling and she had to admit, he had a great way with words. Ever since, the pair has been inseparable. And they both had to thank that guy from Notre Dame that tackled him, otherwise they might not have met.

Puck was head over heels for this girl and was ready to take that next step. They just had to make it past big sister Rachel….

**What's gonna happen? Feel free to leave suggestions in your review. I'm open to all suggestions :) And please review! Reviews = LOVE!**


	2. Meeting Rachel

**Here's when Rachel & Quinn FINALLY meet! Will Rachel cause trouble? Will Quinn? Read on to find out! :) And some language in this chapter too btw!**

Rachel and Finn were on their way to her mom's home for Thanksgiving. During the car ride, all she could think about was her little brother's girlfriend. She knew nothing about the girl, except that her mom adored her as another daughter and that her baby brother was absolutely crazy for her. Just those facts alone made her crazy. She was the star of the family after all, and she saw it as someone else stealing her limelight.

Ever since Rachel could remember, she would always put on some kind of show for her family. She would usually sing something from one of her favorite Broadway musicals or perform a monologue from a play, movie, or TV show. Rachel knew from an early age that she wanted to be a Broadway star. Puck used to love watching his older sister perform when he was little and Rachel loved that her brother looked up to her. She wanted to make her brother proud to call her his big sister.

Rachel was snapped out of her memories by her fiancée Finn.

"Babe you ok? You seem distracted," Finn pointed out.

"Yeah. Just nervous to meet this Quinn that everyone's been gushing over I guess," Rachel said.

"Oh. Ok." Finn said smiling.

They pulled up into the Puckerman driveway half an hour later.

Quinn and Puck were in the kitchen helping Nora Puckerman with Thanksgiving dinner when they heard Rachel and Finn's car pull up. Quinn was very excited to meet Rachel and Puck could see it. He took Quinn's hand and went to the door to greet his sister.

Rachel came up to the door carrying her bags when she saw Quinn. Quinn was in Puck's arms, and he was holding her close. Rachel saw him whisper something in her ear and she giggled as he kissed her cheek. She could clearly see the love in her brother's eyes and in this Quinn girl's as well. She figured she couldn't be too bad, so she decided to give this girl a chance.

She walked up to where the couple was standing and eagerly hugged them both. "So you must be the famous Quinn I've heard so much about!" Rachel exclaimed after embracing Quinn.

Quinn nodded. "Yep. I'm Quinn. It's great to finally meet you Rachel. Noah here has told me so much about you. I feel like I already know you from what he's told me."

Rachel laughed and Puck shrugged. "What can I say? You may be a bratty big sister, but I am proud of ya." He then pulled Rachel into a headlock and gave her a noogie.

Rachel laughed while trying to get out of her brother's grasp. "Uncle! UNCLE!" she screeched and Puck let her go.

"Knew you'd see things my way, Kiddo" he joked.

Finn then came in with his stuff and slapped Puck on the shoulder. "Nice to see ya again man!"

"Back at ya bro. Finn, this is Quinn. Quinn, meet Finn. The diva's fiancée."

Quinn waved at Finn and she offered to help Rachel with her bags since she had 4 of them. Rachel accepted the help and offered Quinn a couple suitcases.

When Quinn began following Rachel upstairs she noticed that one of the bags she was carrying was unzipped. Quinn set the other one down so she could zip the other one up. When she went to set the bag down, the open bag tipped over, spilling out everything that was in the bag. There were pregnancy tests, and all kinds of sex toys scattered all over the floor by the guys' feet.

Rachel heard the clanging of items hitting the floor. She turned around and saw what was scattered around. Then she saw Quinn with an apologetic look on her face.

"Rachel I'm so sorry! I saw the bag was unzipped… I was gonna zip it up for you, but it just…. spilled out everywhere" Quinn tried explaining to the furious looking brunette.

Puck looked and saw the look on his sister's face and saw her heading towards Quinn.

"I. Can't. Believe. You. Did. That" she spat at Quinn. "Only. Finn. Can. See. Those. Things." She now had her finger in Quinn's face. "You probably did it on purpose to embarrass me!"

Puck now ran up the stairs to his girlfriend's defense. "Rach, Quinn didn't do anything! She set your other bag down so she could zip this one up! All I wanted was a nice weekend and to have you meet Quinn and get along. Apparently I can't since you're such a fucking diva!"

Rachel just stood there shocked. Puck had never stood up to her like that before. Just then, Finn came up too.

"Sorry Rach, but I agree with Puck on this one. You were kinda outta line. Quinn was just being nice and you flipped out over nothing."

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her? Rachel Barbra Puckerman out of line? "Fine! Turn everyone against me Quinn!" Rachel hurriedly gathered her items and went up to her room.

Quinn was in tears. She didn't mean for the items to spill out of the bag like they had. Puck had begun rubbing her arms soothingly and was rocking her back and forth while she cried into his shoulder.

"Hey. It's ok. Rachel is just a diva that overreacts to _everything_. You have no reason to cry baby. She'll come around eventually."

"Yeah Quinn. I've been living with her the last 3 years. You learn to deal with it I guess" Finn added in jokingly.

Quinn sat up and smiled, wiping her eyes. "Thanks Finn. Thank you Noah" she said as she kissed Puck.

"No problem Q" Puck said smiling.

Meanwhile, Rachel was upstairs, angrily putting stuff in drawers, formulating a plan to get even at little Miss Quinn Fabray.

**Uh oh! Next chapter will be dinner! What do you think Rachel should do to get even? Leave your ideas in the reviews! Remember, Reviews = LOVE!**


	3. Rachel's Revenge

**Here's the next chapter guys! And thanks to all that have reviewed & followed! I have gotten reviews saying that the characters aren't themselves and that Rachel is too much of a diva. I know. The story is AU, so they aren't themselves. And Rachel being too much of a diva is part of the plot in my head. She's gonna tone it down, so don't worry! :) So, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**

Rachel decided to head over to the room Puck & Quinn were sharing and decided to do a little snooping. Just to see if she could dig up any "dirt" on this girl. She quickly found the dresser that held Quinn's things and began to look through it. Oh and did she find something good! This item still had the price tags attached, so Rachel assumed Quinn would be using it soon enough…..

Puck and Quinn went back to the kitchen and continued helping Nora with the dinner for that evening. Once it was all done, Puck called up the stairs to his sister to come down. He then took his seat next to Quinn and across from Finn. What they saw next, no one was expecting.

Down the stairs came Rachel in the skimpiest looking piece of black lingerie imaginable. It barely covered her butt and her breasts were almost popped out.

Puck looked up at that moment when Rachel came down and he almost choked on the pop he was drinking. Finn looked confused at Puck, who merely pointed at his sister. Finn turned around and his eyes practically popped out of their sockets. Rachel looked so hot in that outfit and he couldn't help but stare. He did wonder where she got it from though.

Quinn's face, however, was sheer horror. She had bought that outfit a few days ago at Victoria's Secret. She was planning on wearing it tonight as a little surprise for her boyfriend.

Nora came in carrying the turkey at that moment and when she saw her daughter wearing what she was, she almost dropped the turkey. Luckily, she caught it before it could hit the ground.

"Rachel Barbra Puckerman, what on earth are you wearing?!" Nora yelled at her daughter.

"Oh, just something I found" Rachel said, smirking at Quinn.

Quinn looked down at her plate and began playing with a strand of her long blonde hair. Puck noticed and asked her what was wrong.

"That outfit…. It's mine. I bought it a few days ago. It was SUPPOSED to be a surprise for tonight, but now your sister clearly ruined it!" Quinn snapped.

Puck turned to his sister. "Oops. I was just looking through Quinn's stuff to see if she had anything cute I could wear" Rachel said innocently.

"Oh don't play dumb Rachel! I know you went through my stuff to get back at me for accidentally spilling you stuff earlier! I'm not as stupid as you think Rachel" Quinn snapped back at the brunette.

"Finn aren't you gonna defend me?!" Rachel asked as her fiancée sat there confused.

Finn just sat there looking back and forth between Quinn and Rachel, deciding who he should believe.

"Actually, not this time Rach. I may not know Quinn, but I don't think she's lying. Ever since you heard about her and that Puck wanted you to meet, you've been acting weird and really bitchy. You're not the Rachel I fell in love with and I want her back" Finn said to Rachel.

Rachel looked shocked and couldn't believe what she was hearing. Finn actually told her off. He's never done that before.

"Fine. I'll go and change. I'll come down and be nice, but it doesn't mean I forgive you Quinn Fabray!" Rachel then turned around stomping up the stairs to her room.

Puck had his arm wrapped around Quinn and gently squeezed her side. "Hey, I appreciate the gesture. Even though Rachel ruined the surprise for me, you can still wear it tonight if you want" he said winking at her. Quinn giggled and agreed.

Rachel came down a few minutes later and everyone was able to enjoy the Thanksgiving dinner. Surprisingly, Rachel actually laughed at a few of Quinn's stories from college and some stories about Puck and the stupid stuff he's done. As Rachel was eating, she thought that Quinn couldn't be too bad. She must be pretty special if her brother is so in love with her.

Puck was looking at Quinn and Rachel could definitely see the love in his eyes. She should know, as she sees it every day in Finn's eyes. She could even see it in Quinn's as well when she wasn't staring at Puck.

That evening after dinner, Puck and Finn went upstairs to play Super Mario Bros. on the Xbox. Rachel decided to pull Quinn over.

"Quinn, look, I'm sorry. I don't really say this often, so I usually mean it when I do. I'm not mad anymore about you spilling my stuff out. I was just freaking out because, you know, only Finn was meant to see all that. So, I thought it would be fair if I found something of yours. Turns out it wasn't. I can tell you and my brother really do love each other. I'm willing to give you a second chance. Well, if you are anyways."

Quinn couldn't believe what she was hearing. Rachel was actually apologizing to her! She knew it was rare. Puck even told her this. She knew how much getting along with Rachel would mean to him, so Quinn accepted the apology and agreed to give Rachel a second chance.

Rachel seemed happy at Quinn's acceptance. She decided that on Saturday, the two girls would go out and do something. Just them, and no Puck or Finn at all. Quinn accepted the invite and went up to hers and Puck's room for the night, while Rachel went to hers and Finn's room.

Quinn got in the skimpy lingerie and climbed into bed. She told Puck what had happened downstairs and he couldn't believe what he heard. Rachel actually apologized. He just chuckled and kissed Quinn's temple. She curled up into his arms. Tomorrow they were going to do some of their Hanukkah shopping and were getting up early to do it. She fell asleep in his arms and hoped that Saturday would go well between her and Rachel.

**That's it for this chapter! Please answer my poll on my profile and review! Reviews = LOVE! :)**


	4. Friends, Rings & Spas! Oh My!

**Thanks so much to all who voted in my poll! The choice was unanimous: spa day! So you'll see Rachel & Quinn's spa day and Puck & Finn ring shopping! Hope you like this chapter!**

Puck and Quinn had finished almost all of their Hanukkah shopping. Puck had gotten stuff for his mom Nora, Rachel, Finn, and some stuff for Quinn, while she got stuff for Nora, and Finn and Rachel (with help from Puck) and something small for her parents, sister, brother-in-law and nephew.

Since hearing that Rachel apologized to Quinn the night before, Puck decided to finally propose to Quinn on the last night of Hanukkah. The whole Puckerman family would be there, and he had already called Quinn's parents to invite them over and her sister Frannie and her husband and son over as well, making sure to tell them of his plans without Quinn overhearing.

The next day Rachel would be taking Quinn out for a fun girl's only spa day full of massages, facials, manicures, pedicures, and mud baths. Puck decided this would be the perfect time to go ring shopping, with Finn's help of course, since he has already done this and had a little knowledge on the subject.

That day Rachel got Quinn up around 9 so they could spend all day at the spa. The girls got ready and were at the spa by 10:20.

First the girls went in for a massage.

While her masseuse was rubbing her neck, Quinn turned over to Rachel. "You know, I'm really glad we're doing this Rachel. Getting some girl time and talking about the guys. Since my sister Frannie moved to New York with her husband, I haven't had much girl time with anyone."

Rachel smiled at the blonde. "I am too Quinn. Even though I may be a leading lady on Broadway, I don't really have any girlfriends there. Besides, I can totally tell that my brother is crazy for you though, and since we'll probably be related soon, I figured we should get to know each other better. You know, I'm surprised Puck hasn't asked you to marry him already. I can totally tell he wants to. Older sister's intuition if you will."

Quinn just laughed. "I doubt it. We haven't really talked about it much. I just wanna go slow with Noah, and when we wanna get married, we'll get married. I wanna marry him, but I doubt he feels the same."

Rachel just scoffed. "Please. I see the way he looks at you. He's in love. Trust me. I know my little brother. Of all the girls he's brought home through high school, you're the only one he constantly talks about. When I talk to him on the phone, all his says is 'Quinn is so amazing, I love Quinn so much, she's who I wanna marry.' Trust me. He's nuts for you."

Quinn smiled. "Thanks Rachel."

"Oh quit being so formal! Just call me Rach. Everyone does."

Quinn nodded. "Ok Rach."

The girls continued their spa day. They went for a mud bath, got facials, and finally manicures and pedicures.

Meanwhile, Puck and Finn were at the jewelry store. Puck had managed to steal one of Quinn's rings from her jewelry box without her noticing so he would know the right size to buy for her.

"So what kind of ring are ya lookin' for man?" Finn asked while looking at all the display cases of engagement rings.

"Dude, I have no idea! I don't even know what to look for in an engagement ring" Puck said.

"Well neither did I, but I had the help of a sales guy, and I knew what Rach likes. So that definitely helps out a lot" Finn said glancing at ring after ring.

A jeweler came up and helped Puck narrow down what type of ring he wanted to get for Quinn. Puck decided he wanted a round diamond instead of the typical square diamond. He also decided on getting it on a silver band. He knew Quinn must like silver since most of her current jewelry was silver, and the couple pieces she had in gold were hardly ever worn. He also liked the idea of having diamonds along the band and diamonds around the big stone.

The jeweler went off of Puck's choices and showed him the rings they had that fit his criteria. Once he saw the rings, only one stood out to Puck. He saw it and knew that it was the ring he had to get for Quinn. It was expensive, but Quinn was worth it to him. He paid and him and Finn left.

A little bit after the guys returned, Rachel and Quinn also returned. Quinn went to help Nora with dinner and Puck pulled Rachel into his and Quinn's bedroom.

"What?" Rachel snapped at him.

"I wanted to show you what I got for Quinn today" Puck said simply.

"Oh? What is it" Rachel asked.

Puck sighed and handed his sister the ring box that he had hidden in his boxer drawer.

Rachel looked at him questioningly and opened the box. She gasped and looked at her little brother. "Are you" Rachel asked pointing at the ring.

Puck knew what she meant. "Yeah. The last night of Hanukkah."

Rachel pulled him into a tight hug. "I knew you'd finally ask her! About time!"

Puck just chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. I've been wanting to for a while now. Just got the ring today and I figured Hanukkah would be good since everyone will be here. I even invited her parents and sister, brother-in-law and nephew." Puck couldn't help but show his excitement.

Rachel smiled. "Well I happen to know she'll say yes. She absolutely loves ya bro."

"Ya think?"

"I know so. She told me while we were at the spa."

Puck smiled and put the box back in his hiding spot. "Thanks sis. You may be annoying, but you sure are useful sometimes."

Rachel laughed and hit Puck. "I know. I have my moments."

They then went to the kitchen for dinner and Puck couldn't keep the smile off his face all night. He couldn't wait until the last night of Hanukkah.

**Please review! Reviews = LOVE! Here is a link to the ring Puck picked for Quinn paste it after bing com / (minus the spaces) **images/search?q=engagement+rings&qs=IM&form=QBIR&pq=en&sc=8-2&sp=1&sk=#view=detail&id=FA62B4DFDA7D44BA79605F1DBB6C C75E2220F965&selectedIndex=42

**I start nursing school tomorrow, so I'll be busy during the week, so updates will be on the weekends! :)**


	5. A Little Meddling Advice

**So sorry for the long wait guys! Been trying to get into the routine of studying and homework for nursing school. From here on out until December, updates will be Fridays or Saturdays. Anyhoo, here's the new chapter! What will happen when Puck come up with a good way to propose to Quinn? Read on to find out! :) F*ck/Pinn friendship and Faberry in this chapter. And I apologize if I got anything wrong about lighting the Hanukkah candles. I had to do a little research into it while writing this chapter. So, sorry if you're Jewish and I messed any information up.**

It was a couple days until the 1st night of Hanukkah. Puck and Quinn were at Nora's trying to help decorate the house for the holiday along with Finn and Rachel.

The guys were in the living room. Nora had put them on menorah duty, and with Finn not being Jewish, he had no idea what to do. So, Puck briefly explained what each candle of the menorah was for and how they light them every night as he put the candles on the menorah.

"So, there are 8 outer candles and one more in the middle. The 8 outer ones represent the 8 days of Hanukkah. The middle one is called the Shamash, and we use that one to light the 8 others on the night that particular candle represents. On the 1st night, we say a blessing and then we light the candle on the far right, and each night we light one more candle than the night before, making sure we light them left to right."

Finn nodded as he listened understanding most of what Puck just told him.

Puck then sat down on the couch after he put the last candle in place. "Can I ask you for some advice man" Puck asked.

Finn looked confused. What could Puck possibly need HIS advice for? Puck was a total ladies' man from what Rachel has told him through the years. "Sure man. What is it?"

Puck looked down at his hands as if he was actually embarrassed he was asking for help in this area. "I have no idea how to propose to Quinn. I've thought about it a lot, but I have no idea how to do it. I've actually kinda been avoiding her the last few days so I don't spill that I'm gonna propose."

Finn sat there watching Puck as he spoke and he could tell that Puck really was nervous. After Puck had finished, Finn began to think.

"Hey, how about each night you write her something simple. Maybe just saying something about her that you love. And finally on the 8th night, instead of a note, you give her the ring."

Puck just sat there staring at Finn for a few minutes, shocked that he actually said something smart. Finn was always the one to say something stupid or idiotic, so it took everyone by surprise when he did say something smart for a change.

"Are you ok man" Finn asked, waving his hand in front of Puck's face when he hadn't said anything for about 5 minutes.

Puck snapped out of it. "Huh? Oh. Yeah, I'm fine man. Uh…. That's actually a really great idea man."

Finn grinned. "Cool. Want me to help you with any part of it?"

"Nah. I think I can handle writing down stuff I love about Quinn and wrapping the ring box up. Thanks anyways though man."

Finn shrugged. "It's cool. Glad I could help you out." The two guys then walked to the dining room to get their next assignment from Nora.

Meanwhile, Quinn and Rachel were at the grocery store. That morning Nora had given them the long list of items they would need to make for the big family dinner on the last night of Hanukkah. Nora wanted them to do this now so they wouldn't have to go out and buy the stuff during the middle of the week. The girls got ready and went to the local grocery store.

Quinn had the list and Rachel was pushing the cart, following behind. As Quinn was tossing stuff in the cart and crossing it off the last, Rachel could tell something was up with her.

Quinn was awfully quiet on the ride to the store. Normally the girls talk up a storm with each other, so Rachel figured something must be up with Quinn.

As Quinn tossed a bag of potatoes in the cart, Rachel finally spoke up. "Is something wrong Q?"

Quinn looked at her, shocked that she picked up that something was bugging her. She nodded. "Yeah. It's Noah. He's been avoiding me the last few days and I don't know what to think. Maybe he's gonna break up with me…."

Rachel just shook her head, already why Puck was avoiding Quinn. Puck had called her up last night after Quinn went to bed to get some sisterly advice on the subject of proposing.

"Q, he is not breaking up with you" she said smiling.

Quinn looked at the brunette curiously. "You know something" she said accusingly.

Rachel just shook her head. "I do, but I'm not saying anything. I promised my brother I wouldn't say a word."

Quinn glared at her. "Come on. Please. Just a little hint."

"Nope."

"Please. I'll clean your house top to bottom after Hanukkah."

"Tempting. Very tempting, but no."

"Oh come on! Noah's been avoiding me and I wanna know why!"

"Nope. I took the sibling vow of silence. Nothing can break me."

"Not even taking away all your coffee and creamers?"

That got Rachel's attention. She drank coffee with 4 shots of cream every day and that wasn't about to change.

"Fine. All I'll say is that he's gonna surprise you with something."

Quinn sighed. "Ok. I can live with that I guess."

"Good. Cause that's all your getting" Rachel joked.

Quinn laughed and the girls finished getting the rest of the supplies on the list. The whole cart was full. They paid and went back to the Puckerman's house where Puck greeted Quinn with a kiss and he and Finn helped the girls unload the car and put everything away. Quinn's surprise began in just a few days and Puck couldn't be any more excited.

**Again, sorry about the wait guys! Next chapter will be up next Friday or Saturday and will be Hanukkah! :) Remember to please review! Reviews = LOVE!**


End file.
